


Новости и рисунки

by fandom_MassEffect, Riru



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: В связи с общим положением дел в Андромеде, актуальные новости – роскошь, которую не каждый может себе позволить. Но пациентам в крио “Гипериона” не на что жаловаться – сама Первопроходец регулярно сообщает им о происходящем.





	Новости и рисунки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [arts and crafts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225937) by [hydrospanners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrospanners/pseuds/hydrospanners). 



> кастомные Райдеры автора

— Райдер.

— Доброе утро, Гарри.

— Утро? Уже ужинать пора.

Найрия Райдер пожала плечами, усаживаясь на неудобный пластиковый стул рядом с больничной койкой брата.

— Всегда где-нибудь утро, Гарри.

— Я не думаю, что… Не суть. Как твои дела? Я слышал, ты нашла нам новых пришельцев. Более дружелюбных.

— Одни из двух — неплохой результат, да? Я, кажется, начинаю разбираться в этих первопроходческих делах. — Она отстраненно улыбнулась, поправляя рукой волосы на лбу у брата. — Как его дела?

Гарри вздохнул.

— Хотел бы сообщить что-то новое, но ничего не изменилось.

— Да ладно, не волнуйся так, док, он проснется, — приободряюще сказала Найрия. — Просто, как всегда, заставляет всех себя ждать. А меня — делать всю грязную работу.

Гарри кивнул, непроизвольно повторяя ее улыбку. Он никогда не мог понять, была ли Первопроходец и впрямь настолько уверена в себе, как показывала. В этом Найрия походила на отца. 

— Мелки и бумага там, где ты их оставила. Кто-то даже подложил голубых и фиолетовых в честь твоих новых друзей.

— Правда? — Райдер открыла ящик тумбочки возле койки брата, выгребла оттуда мелки — большая часть уже стерлась до половины, и рассмеялась: — Вечно забываю, как внимательно все теперь следят, чем я занимаюсь. Я привыкла к этому в работе, но когда просто бегаю здесь по делам, не в броне…

— И покупаешь модели кораблей?

— Черт. Люди и правда следят.

— Ты же Первопроходец, девочка. Да и не за кем больше следить. Мы не догадались взять с собой каких-нибудь популярных звезд.

— В следующий раз надо не забыть.

— Да, точно, в следующий раз, — ответил Гарри со смешком.

Райдер вырвала лист бумаги из блокнота и начала рисовать — если то, что она делала, действительно можно было назвать рисованием. Все Райдеры были талантливы и одарены в своих сферах деятельности, но никого из них не обвиняли в выдающихся успехах в изобразительном искусстве. Племянница Гарри, и та выдала бы что-то более похожее на правду, чем разрозненные фигуры из палочек без перспективы, выводимые Найрией.

Она начала с огромного круга, который оказался головой, потом добавила несколько тяжелых линий — видимо, щек и челюсти, два больших темных круга-глаза, а остальное, по мнению Гарри, было просто разноцветной мазней.

— Так вот, я нашла новых пришельцев, братик. — Райдер помахала своим шедевром перед лицом лежащего, даже приподняв его веки, будто это могло помочь. — Намного дружелюбнее предыдущих. И привлекательнее. Они не особо от меня зафанатели, но и убивать пока не собираются, так что, думаю, мы с ними поладим.

Она прервала историю, чтобы прилепить свое творение над кроватью, рядом с «портретами» экипажа и кляксой-«портретом» корабля. Раньше на стене также висели изображения кеттов и, по уверениям автора, реликтов, но они тревожили некоторых пациентов и теперь пребывали в ящике.

— Они называются ангара, — продолжила Найрия, — и понравились бы тебе. Тот, который за мной шпионит — Джаал. Он кажется честным, рассудительным и способным принять нашу непохожесть. Еще он любит ржать надо мной, так что вы бы точно спелись. Надеюсь, скоро познакомитесь. А то знаю тебя — не поверишь, что я успешно провела Первый Контакт, пока сам не увидишь.

Райдер вернулась к блокноту, самозабвенно выводя непонятные формы голубым и зеленым мелками. 

— Ангара родом с планеты Айя. Там много растений, ярких цветов и странных животных. Водопады, горы, закаты невероятной красоты. Тебя точно выбесит — уж слишком много природы, — она широко улыбнулась в конце фразы.

Закончив рисунок, Найрия снова отодвинула веки брата, во всей «красе» показывая ему свою версию видов Айи.

— Видишь? Всю эту зелень? У тебя аж глаза слезиться начали.

Она прилепила новую картинку к остальным.

— Боже, — вздохнула она, роняя голову на неподвижное тело брата. Улыбка пропала с лица так же резко, как появилась, и Найрия вдруг показалась намного старше, чем была. — Можешь ты просто уже проснуться, а? Это начинает очень раздражать, Рис.

Райдер-младший все так же не двигался, только поднималась и опускалась при дыхании грудная клетка.

Гарри понял, что его срочно ждут где-нибудь еще.


End file.
